Violet Eyes
by Astral Firefly
Summary: A pink monkey saves the Hyper Force and it turns out she's the long lost seventh monkey! the 6th and final chapter is up! so R
1. Unknown Saviour

Violet Eyes

This is my very first SRMTHFG fic, in fact it's my first fic ever O.o! Some of you peeps out there know me as SparxGirl, my names now Astral Firefly, but please, it's too long to say at once so just call me Astral. So I finally got an account here.

Violet: FINALLY? For gods sakes woman! You kept freezing up every time you tried to get one!

Astral: oh shut up! I can't help being regretful (is that even the right word?)!

Chapter 1: unknown saviour

The pink monkey ran down the corridors of the Citadel Of Bone, the formless gaining on her. She'd just awoken from stasis after being captured by Skeleton King years ago and was now running for her life away from his minions. She had a wounded shoulder that was really starting to slow her down, despite her incredible running speed. She saw a window at the end of the hall and saw her escape. She raised her right hand and it morphed into a blaster gun, she aimed and fired at the window, creating weak spots. The next thing she knew, glass was breaking all around her and she was falling towards the planet, destined to land in the ocean off the coast of Shuggazoom City. She looked back to the ugly citadel and in the window she had just jumped from, the Skeleton King was glaring down at her, his eyes piercing into her deep purple orbs. Then, the water hit her and she knew that home was just ashore; the Super Robot and the other monkeys would be waiting for her.

The Super Robot crashed into the nearest building, creating a big dent in it. Skeleton King's newest monster advanced on it, tearing away with its massive claws at the torso. With each swipe, Chiro was falling about all over the place shouting for help while Sprx laughed at the scene he was being shown on the screen

"You having fun, kid?" he asked, grinning as Chiro was thrown around.

"No-I'm-not!" called Chiro; with each word there was a bang that shook his part of the super robot and causing him to fall again. Sprx burst into a laughing fit while Antauri tried to get the monster away with the Super Robot's laser beams.

Again, they were in trouble as the power fuses blew and the lights went out. The Robot toppled over, landing on the ground with a crash that made earthquakes look small.

"Crap!" cried Nova, now upside down in her seat.

"Otto!" called Chiro, climbing back to his feet. "I need a damage rep-argh!"

The creature rammed the Super Robot, causing everyone to fall around again.

"Were you going to say report?" asked Otto. On the screen, Chiro nodded. "Ok, to cut a long story short, everything's down, we're going nowhere,"

"I think we already knew that!" called Gibson. "And so does-"

"Slimetor!" cried Otto, the others looked at him. "Ok, I guess it wasn't the time for monster naming?"

The others looked up as they heard a shriek from the monster about to attack again. It raised its humongous claw and readied itself to bring it down on the robot for the final blow.

"Alright everybody, you know what to do! Start confessing your sins!" cried Sprx.

"Then I guess you should tell us about those magazines under your bed!" Nova shot at him.

"Hey how did you-?" began Sprx but the shrieking of the creature again interrupted him. "We're all gonna die!" he squealed ducking under the seat.

"My hero!" said Nova sarcastically, the she looked up at the advancing monster and screamed too.

Soon the entire monkey team was screaming. The monster was about to bring its foot down and crush the Super Robot and everyone inside once and for all. It seemed like all hope was lost for the Super Robot and the Hyper Force when the creature was but a meter away from the Robot, but a tiny figure jumped down from a nearby building, held safely by a bungee. Whoever it was, they whirled around the feet of the monster, binding it and bringing it down with a huge crash.

Chiro and the team had gathered in the main room and looked on, unable to believe their eyes.

"Team," said Chiro, through his awe. "Lets go out there!"

He made to walk out of the robot, but Antauri grabbed his arm. "No Chiro!" he said. "Whatever's out there it might be a danger to you also!"

"Come on, Antauri!" said Sprx. "whatever's out there just saved our lives, we owe it one,"

Antauri folded his arms and closed his eyes, as though thinking very hard. It was best not to rush him at times like this so everybody else kept quiet. Antauri, after much thought, looked up at the team, who looked back at him expectantly.

"Alright, we'll investigate the outside, but keep your guards up, alright?" the rest of the team nodded confidently and set off out of their beaten robot.

Astral: so how was that? Good? Bad?

Violet: hey, I wasn't in that! When am I going to come into it?

Astral: you already were in the story! Just…cameo!

Violet: yeah, cameo, right,

Astral: reviews please! No flames and the next chapter will be coming soon!


	2. Lost but not forgotten

Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SRMTHFG, or the Skeleton King, or the super robot or anything else for that matter, but now to thank the reveiwers

Beastfire: Aff: lol, i though it would be typical of Sprx to do that

Violet: yeah, Ivy! he's a complete girl! (chants 'girl' in Sprx's ear)

Aff: Violet! anyway, 4evermonkeyfan: yeah i was kinda nervous to register at first and of course i'll read your story!

Roxtrox 7: lol yes yes! i take it you liked it? i hope you did.

Twister91: Violet: (poking Onyx in the side) haha! you were sick!

Aff: (looking at a green Onyx) heh heh, he looks like Otto now!

Navy2Blue: thank you (beams) i hope this chapter is ok

Chapter 2: lost but not forgotten

Outside, the dust was beginning to settle back to the ground again and the monster was motionless. The only noise that could be heard was a small sobbing from around the back of the monster. Gibson beckoned the others to come over and listen. They all threw sideways glances at each other. Nova flew up for an aerial view with her jetpack. Her face went expressionless as she looked to the right of the dead creature.

"What's the matter Nova?" questioned Otto. All she could do was point.

Chiro ran around the lifeless form of the monster and to where Nova was pointing. He gasped as he turned the corner and caught sight of a little pink robot monkey. She was slightly different from the other monkeys, where there was a white stripe on the other monkey's heads, her's been black, and her fur was a very light pink colour. She wore green bracelets with metal spikes on them. He was speechless to say the least. This little monkey looked in a bad way; her arm was bust big time and needed repair quickly. It looked like that was the reason she was sobbing so much. Must have been painful.

"Hey, are you Ok?" asked Chiro, holding out a hand. She looked at him reproachfully and shuffled away. "It's Ok, I'm no going to hurt you!"

She pink monkey looked up. "Where's Antauri?" she asked, taking Chiro by surprise, "do you know Antauri? or Mandarin?"

"Yeah, I do, Antauri's back there, I'll take you to him," said Chiro.

"I can't move…I broke my arm," she began to say. Chiro shook his head and picked her up and got up to take her to the others.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to get Nova talking again. Antauri looked around at the wreck. "Chiro has been gone far too long," he stated. "And Nova, it would help if you told us what you saw, and what Chiro has gone after," Nova mouthed something but no words came out, something had spooked her obviously, the gold monkey never got like this. Sprx started to look worried and Gibson and Otto exchanged looks.

"Hey, guys!" came Chiro's voice as he walked around the monster with something in his arms.

Antauri saw the very same thing that made Nova practically mute. The pink monkey was cradled in Chiro's arms, totally beaten and bruised. The others looked at Nova, she nodded. Was this their long lost seventh monkey? It had to be, what other explanation could there be?

"Guys!" called Chiro. "I found this monkey, I think she was the one who saved us and…what's wrong?"

The monkey team stared, and the lone pink monkey stared back. Chiro was in the middle of this, looking back and forth at the primates.

"Err, do you guys know each other?" he asked. The monkey's nodded. Chiro set the small pink monkey down on the floor and Gibson examined her shoulder.

"Hmmm, broken circuitry, snapped tendons, dislocated limb, this is going to be a lot of work," he said, all other stared blankly. "She has a broken arm,"

"Oh,"

"So what's going on here?" asked Chiro. "Who's this new monkey?"

Antauri looked back at him and levitated over.

"Maybe it would be better if I just show you," he said, the green orb appeared in his hand and he pushed it to Chiro's forehead and the vision began.

:Flashback:

_Chiro saw everyone, the old Mandarin, Gibson, Antauri, Sprx, Nova, Otto and even the pink monkey. It looked like they were carrying out an attack on the Citadel Of Bone. There he saw the Skeleton King, everyone jumped to make the final blow but with one wave of his hand, catching the pink monkey with his telekinesis, he threw her down into the dark abyss._

"_NO!" yelled Mandarin, flying over. Antauri grabbed him._

"_I'm sorry Mandarin, she's gone," he said. Mandarin looked down into the abyss. Gone?_

_Skeleton King laughed mirthlessly and the monkey team started to feel the anger bubble up inside them._

"_You're a monster, Skeleton King!" shot Nova._

_The Skeleton King laughed again and the monkeys went into battle. Then the vision stopped._

:End of flashback:

Chiro opened his eyes and looked around that the monkeys. Antauri glanced at the pink monkey at their feet and looked back at Chiro.

"We told you of Mandarin, the sixth monkey, now we tell you of the seventh, Ultraviolet," he said, indicating the pink monkey.

"Ultraviolet?" echoed Chiro.

"Or Violet, I prefer that," said the pink monkey, turning him a smile.

"But, Violet?" started Sprx. "aren't you supposed to be…dead?"

"i wasn't dead, i was in stasis," she replied.

"Ah! That would explain everything!" exclaimed Gibson, banging a fist into the palm of his other hand, "it all makes perfect sense!"

Sprx heaved a sigh, "yeah, to everyone who's a rocket scientist!" he snapped, "but to everyone else, we have to ask you fourteen times just to get an understandable answer!"

"Pardon Sprx, I didn't quite catch all that!" retorted Gibson, cupping a hand behind his ear mockingly. "And as for that last question, it'll be when Nova decides to go on a serious date with you!"

Sprx looked like he'd been struck by lightning. "Well you don't have to rub it in," he said while Nova and Violet sniggered.

Antauri and Gibson looked down at Violet. "This just shows that some things are lost but aren't forgotten," said Antauri (Ok, cheesy, I know, but that _is_ what he'd say!)

Astral: All right, crap to say the name of the chapter suggests something interesting.

Violet: you bet it's crap, this thing needs burning!

Astral: shut it! Right, review people! Please please please with cherries and sugar!


	3. Kidnapped monkey

Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer: **again with the disclaimer! All right, I own nothing!

Violet: I take it your getting sick of disclaimers?

Astral: hell yeah. Anyway reviews!

Beastfire: Sprx: I am NOT a girl! Lets NOT torment Sprx!

Violet: it would be funny though, lets torture him!

Sprx: oh yeah sure, for you it would be! And lets NOT torture me!

Aff: aw, I feel sorry for you Sprx, so I won't torture you…yet…anyway 4Evermonkeyfan: thank you, and curse Gibson's big long words, I'll try to stop doing that, it's a bit of a habit I've got. And Sprx and Nova, she probably would, but Gibson needed a good line to get back at Sprx.

Violet: yeah but that was a bit below the belt!

Aff: oh well, he sorta deserved that! Navy2Blue: ah (taps nose knowingly) that was part of the reason he turned bad. All shall be revealed in this chapter!

Violet: your talking like Antauri, did you know that Astral?

Aff: (glares at Violet) right.

Crystal Sapphire: Aff: (in baby voice) aw, Sparky-warky! (Hugs) Sprx: (growls) She. Called. Me. Sparky!

Violet: Astral, drop it; you don't know where he's been!

Aff: oh my god! You right! (Drops Sprx on his head)

Sprx: owie…

Roxtrox 7: Violet: (looking at herself in the mirror) really?

Spirits Shadow: lol, it's alright, i don't mind at all!

DayDreamer9: thank you! Mandarin's in this chapter, and no, Violet's not too happy about it.

(A/n: now the first time I did this chapter, it had loads of spelling errors and a repeated paragraph, which was really dumb, so I hope it's better now I've edited it)

Chapter 3: Kidnapped monkey

Antauri swiped at a saw (that Otto had added) with his ghost claws and broke it into pieces. Otto frowned and tapped his foot.

"You know I have to fix all this, Antauri!" he said. Violet sniggered at his annoyance as Antauri took down four guns, a smile crossing his face. "It's not funny Antauri! I hate fixing this place," he sniffed and sat down on the floor, "you guys always break the saws I add for you!"

Gibson and Chiro stopped Antauri's training and now it was Nova's turn, she also trashed the course, leaving little challenge for Violet, who was up next. She activated her weapon; a blaster gun on her right hand and a clicking sound told the rest of the team she was ready.

"Err, Violet?" said Chiro, she looked up. "The course is wrecked, we can't operate it,"

"Can I just take out _one_ little weapon?" she asked, doing the biggest puppy eyes she could do. "The one that's jammed? _Pleeaase_ Chiro?"

Chiro looked thoughtful, but then his face broke into a smile. "Go ahead!" he laughed.

Violet jumped up to the only weapon still standing and aimed her gun at it. "Static launch!" a reddish light erupted in a ball and hit the only weapon still standing, which just happened to be a saw.

Otto had decided he'd had enough of getting the saws blown up and fainted. Violet sighed. "Something tells me he'd faint at his own funeral," she said, Chiro sniggered.

Otto, who appeared not to have fainted sat up, "wait, wouldn't I be…? If I was how could I…? I don't get it!"

"Go back to sleep Otto," grinned Sprx.

Violet sat down and listened as Gibson and Otto checked around for all the things that needed to be repaired, which was a lot. She felt her heart fall, she'd really wanted to prove herself, but by the sound of it, she wouldn't get a chance to show them what she could _really_ do.

She got up, as she couldn't take hearing about all the things that needed to be repaired. Something like that would take forever. "I'm gonna go for a walk," she said and headed outside.

She sighed as she exited the Super Robot; she walked along the sidewalk, thinking. Would she be this left out all the time, or did she have to wait? She told herself to just be patient and she'd get her chance, but she didn't like to wait. After a long time deep in thought, Violet ended up on the outskirts of the city, on the cliff that out looked it, the place she loved the most before Skeleton King captured her. She sat down on the grass verge and looked over at the city, the sun was setting behind one of the taller buildings and gave it a look like it was glowing.

The one disturbance was a rustling of leaves coming from the bushes behind her. She whirled around, activating her gun. "Who's there?" she asked.

It was a while, but out stepped the figure of Mandarin, but not as Violet knew him to be. She screamed and fell back at the sight of him and he laughed. "I mostly get that reaction!" he said, she looked at him reproachfully, not knowing what to make of him.

Why was he like that? In that big, ugly and bulky body? Why was he laughing so coldly? Then it struck her, everything added up, Chiro was the leader now and that could only have meant one thing, Mandarin wasn't any longer, and only Skeleton King had the know-how to do…that, to put a monkey in an awful body like that. Mandarin had gone bad.

"Your not with Skeleton King?" she questioned, receiving yet another cold laugh from her ex-leader.

"With him?" he laughed, "dear Violet, I'm made by him!" he laughed again manically and Violet's eyes darted to her sides, formless were appearing from the gloom of the forest and there was no way she was getting out now.

"Mandarin why?" she asked pleadingly. "Why'd you switch sides?"

"After you fell down that abyss," he said, as he watched the formless grab and tightly hold Violet still, she tried activating her gun but it was no use. "I thought that the hyper force was failing their duty, so I wanted to take over and rule Shuggazoom and not have to worry about those pathetic citizens," he paused as he watched Violet's eyes, he knew that look, it was the one she wore when she was formulating a plan, "but the Hyper force banished me to that infernal hoop prison, and so here I am, a new monkey!"

Violet glared, this wasn't Mandarin, just a monster in his place. She'd soon get even with him for this.

"Take her to the Citadel Of Bone!" he snapped at the formless.

Violet struggled against the Formless' claws but failed miserably. She growled angrily at Mandarin as she was dragged past and he merely smirked. She looked back and narrowed her eyes. "You are so gonna pay for this, Mandarin!" she hissed.

"We'll see!" he called to her.

This was definitely one of the worst positions that Violet had ever been in.

Astral: mwahahahaha! I got to torture Violet!

Violet: (sits in a corner muttering profanities at Astral) no good, stupid, evil…

Astral: oh shut up, you could have shot him right then and there!

Violet: BUT I didn't because YOU were writing the story!

Astral: hm, see your point… anyway! Reviews pretty please!


	4. In Chains

Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I hate this disclaimer thing! (stamps on disclaimer) AHHH!

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy, school work, annoying my little sister, trying to overcome insomnia and so on…anyway, chapter 4's here, hope you enjoy it, but first (drum roll) REVEIWS!

4Evermonkeyfan: hehe, poor Mandarin…NOT! He shouldn't have switched sides!

Violet: he better pray _I_ don't kick his butt!

Astral: you will, the whole monkey team will, I'll make sure of that!

Beastfire: Violet: I have sympathy for you Ivy, I really do!

Astral: (grinning) it's always fun to torture the little OC's hahaha!

Violet: put a sock in it, Astral

Astral: Ok! (Puts a sock in her mouth, then spits it back out) urgh!

DayDreamer9: oh you can bet she'll slap him, it's her fav pastime, along with kicking and biting, and unfortunately, she's too dumb to think of an escape plan…

Violet: WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?

Astral: take a guess!

S.S: Sprx: I hate you Crystal…

Astral: Infra, huh? It's cool. One of Violet's attacks has something to do with Infrared, but it's a killing move so she doesn't use it! She learns it soon though… in a few chapters or so,

Navy2blue: Astral: (faints from all the questions)

Violet: dude...that's a lot of questions...(looks at Astral and drags her off) anyway, lets start the story...

Chapter 4: in chains

After much biting, kicking and screaming, Mandarin had finally managed to chain Violet up in one of the cells. She hung there, with only one barred window next to her to see outside. She was pretty tired from having a tantrum with Mandarin, all the screaming at him, calling him a traitor and such, had taken a lot out of her.

She wondered if the monkey team realized how long she'd been gone; she wondered if they were on their way now.

Back at the Super Robot, Antauri and Chiro noticed that Violet was nowhere to be seen. In fact, no one had seen her since training. Maybe she was upstairs somewhere, so Chiro tried to call her…

"Hey, Violet? Are you up there?" he called up the stairs. There was no answer, so he made back to the main room. He pushed open the door; the other monkeys were all in here. Everyone looked pretty care free, apart from Antauri, who was just as worried as Chiro. "Hey, Antauri, she's not answering me,"

Antauri frowned and Sprx turned back to them. "Maybe she's sulking?" he suggested.

"For what?" asked Chiro.

"Oh, I don't know…" said Sprx, rolling his eyes. "Maybe because she never got a real crack at the training course? Didn't you see how upset she looked?"

Chiro folded his arms and thought. "You have a point…" he said.

Nova looked around at everyone, who appeared to be deep in thought, even Sprx! (My god! He's actually using his brain!). "What if you guys try calling for her?" she suggested.

Everyone agreed and went back to the stairs.

"Hey, Violet, if this is about that water balloon I put in your bed, I'm sorry Ok?" called Sprx, trying to keep the atmosphere cheery.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she'd sulk with you just for that," said Nova, folding her arms.

Gibson tilted his head and seemed to be in the world of brainstrain right now. Then the old light bulb clicked on. "We could try her communicator? She'll have to answer to that,"

Chiro nodded and Antauri turned on his own and called for Violet.

Violet, however was nowhere near the Super Robot, but it seemed her signal for the communicator was still there. It started beeping and Antauri's voice buzzed at her. It must have been a miracle they'd called her, because she hadn't been able to reach the little comm. before.

"Violet, are you there?" asked Antauri.

"Antauri!" she gasped. "I'm at the Citadel Of Bone!"

"Why in god's name are you there?"

"Take a good long guess," she said, sarcastically. "Ok, fine, it just so happens that _someone_ forgot to tell me Mandarin was a bad guy, and I got jumped!"

Antauri was silent for a minute, and then Otto said exactly what he'd just thought.

"Oopsy…" muttered the green monkey.

"We're coming right now!" said Antauri, stopping communication. "Come on," he and the rest of the monkey team followed him to their places

They headed as quickly as they could for the Citadel Of Bone. Antauri was cursing himself, saying he should have kept an eye on her, as she would have been an easy target.

"It's Ok, Antauri, we'll find her," comforted Nova.

"I know, but… I…we should have been more careful…we should have explained to her about Mandarin…" he said to himself, and then Sprx came on screen.

"We'll never find her if you keep moping, get a grip!" he snapped.

"Quiet all of you!" shouted Gibson. "We're approaching the citadel, do you want Skeleton King to hear us over the silenced rockets?" (I totally made that up)

"Preparing to land," whispered Otto.

"LETS JUST SMASH THROUGH THE ROOF!" shouted Nova at the top of her voice.

"SHHH!"

They got out of the Super Robot and Chiro hopped down the hole that Nova had punched through. One by one, they dropped down silently. Nova peered around the corner, the hallways where empty, no formless or anything.

"This sure looks like some kind of trap," she stated. The others nodded.

"If we want to get Violet back it's sure worth walking into one," said Otto.

"Oh really?" asked Sprx, raising a brow.

"We should split into teams of three," said Antauri. "One looks for Violet, the other keeps Skeleton King busy,"

"Right," Chiro nodded. "Sprx and Otto go with Nova, Antauri and Gibson come with me,"

They headed off in different directions. Gibson made it to the throne room to find no one was there either, what a surprise. Chiro looked around before going in, this just screamed 'trap'.

"Looks like _someone_ went on holiday," said Chiro. Antauri stepped in after and shook his head.

"I believe he is just waiting for us," he said.

Like Skeleton King had heard him, the doors all closed with a bang, trapping them inside. There was a dead silence for the first few moments, but then a deep, rumbling laugh echoed around the room. Chiro wheeled around and saw the towering skeleton was behind them.

"This time, there is no escaping me!" he said. They jumped back as he shot at them with his sceptre. The shot's followed repeatedly and they had to take cover behind his throne.

"Ah! We can't stay here forever!" said Gibson, covering his head from the falling bits of rubble and dust.

"What do you suggest? We wave the white flag?" shouted Antauri above the noise. Chiro looked up.

"That's actuallynot a bad+idea," he said. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and made a small flag. He waved it over the throne so Skeleton King could see it.

"Huh?" Skeleton King looked sceptically at the flag, then resumed firing.

"Ok that didn't work," said Chiro, throwing the little flag over his shoulder.

Gibson looked thoughtful. Then with a gulp, he got up and activated his drills.

"SPIN SHOCKER!" he shouted, releasing out one of the energy draining darts, hitting Skeleton King square in the chest.

Skeleton King cursed badly and Antauri had to cover Chiro's ears. It was safe to go out for now, Skeleton King was exhausted, at least until he got his energy back.

"Give it up Skeleton King, you're finished this time!" proclaimed Chiro.

SK stumbled to his feet, but then started shrinking away into the floor. Chiro ran forward in attempts to stop him, but was too late. As soon as he went the doors reopened, leaving Gibson, Antauri and Chiro alone again.

"Well that certainly is a new trick," said Gibson, sighing.

Down in the dungeons, Mandarin was having a very hard time keeping Violet under control. She'd kicked off and started screaming again once she'd seen the Super Robot on its way.

"Keep still!" Mandarin shouted, while moving in to try and re-attach the shackle that she'd managed to escape from.

"Get stuffed!" she shouted and kicked him in the shin. He hopped around clutching his leg in pain.

That would buy her some time, at least until the monkey team got here. Then all her hopes of ever getting out of the citadel were dashed as Skeleton King dropped down slowly from the ceiling.

He smiled at whatever fear he could see in her eyes. She didn't like that look.

"Ready to take down the hyper force?" he asked.

Astral: DUM DUM DUM! My first cliffy (I think, did I do one before now?)

Violet: what exactly are you going to go with me? Throw me around like an old doll? Oh, and of course, how could I forget? TORTURE ME?

Astral: hey, just a little, be calm girl, be calm, take deeeep breaths!

Violet: you and your therapy, reviews please, no flames, you know the drill!


	5. Mirror Tricks

Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer:** All right! Back with chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy it!

Violet: you have to do the disclaimer!

Astral: (eye twitches) nooo!

Violet: All right! All right! We'll do reviews! Eesh!

S.S: (gasps) BUNNY! (Hugs the bunny)

Violet: (shaking head) dude, shouldn't have shown her the bunny. And no worry's Crystal, I won't join the "hate Crystal club"!

Beastfire: Astral: my god! (Runs to help Beastfire) Violet! Sprx! Everyone quit pummelling her! NOW!

All OC's: sorry…

Astral: forgive me if I'm incredibly dumb but…what's Laryngitis?

Crystal Sapphire: (watches Sprx running in circles) oh dear, poor Sprx and his sense of direction.

Violet: you never said they should give me more of a chance, Sprx! HYPOCRITE! (Chases Sprx and he's screaming like a little girl)

Astral: O.O my god, I never knew he could scream so high!

Daydreamer9: Antauri is a veggie? (Stares at Antauri)

Antauri: what? I don't like meat!

Astral: neither do I, oh well. And sorry about the "curse" thing! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! (Runs out of breath)

4Evermonkeyfan: Violet: Antauri? Crush? (Sticks her fingers down her throat and starts gipping) SICK!

Astral: right, ignoring Violet, no it's more like a sibling love, even though they aren't related O.O at least I think they aren't! (Starts thinking)

Violet: I think he has a girlfriend anyway, oh well!

Navy2Blue: Astral: thanks! Hope you have a good summer too! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: mirror tricks

"Ready to do my biding?" asked the Skeleton King, advancing on her.

Violet pondered on this for a moment, looked back up and shook her head. "Nope," she said, truthfully.

Her brain was working like crazy. There had to be some way out, or at least some way to bide time until the hyper force got here. She'd heard all the banging from the throne room. That had to be them, either that or Skeleton King had been rehearsing steps to an aerobics video and she highly doubted that.

What she didn't know, was that at this very moment, Skeleton King was reading her mind (can he do that? If he can't then I'm sorry). He pulled her off the wall telekinetically and she flew into his giant claws…or hands…he had such a firm grip that Violet thought she was going to be crushed. She gasped for breath as he held her up to his face.

"Now listen, not even the monkey team will get you out of this one," he said to her, not that she was listening; she was busy trying to keep her ribs intact. "They won't harm you and that's just what I want, I'll be rid of them forever and then I'll deal with you,"

He threw her like a rag doll across the cell and she hit the wall and fell down. Mandarin was watching this and thought, 'that was harsh, even for skeleton king'. Violet curled up into a little ball in the corner while Skeleton king turned to him.

"Mandarin, bring her up to the throne room when she finally gets a hold of herself," he said. "I'll round up the monkeys,"

He left to find the rest of the hyper force and Mandarin looked down at his former comrade, almost pityingly. But orders were orders and he grabbed the top of her arm and pulled her along, despite her kicking and shouting.

Chiro, Antauri and Gibson turned a corner and bumped into three other figures. The monkeys activated weapons and Chiro jumped into a fighting stance on instinct and stood at the ready, before they realized they were about to attack Nova, Sprx and Otto, who all stood back, eyeing them reproachfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Chiro.

"There was no one down in the dungeons so we came to find you guys," said Otto.

"Maybe they're all back in the throne room?" suggested Gibson.

"But we were just there," said Antauri.

"This is just what Skeleton King wants, to send us on a wild goose chase," said Sprx.

"Ah, it's good for you!" said Nova, thumping on his arm maybe a little too hard. He groaned as they set off back to the throne room.

After quite a while running, they came to the closed door of the throne room. Gibson groaned with uncertaincy as they walked in. Skeleton King was on his throne waiting for them, Mandarin at his side like an obedient pet, but Violet was nowhere in sight. Chiro scanned the area, where could he be hiding her? There was a sound like chains clanking together and a cage dropped down from the ceiling containing none other than Violet.

"Vie! Are you Ok?" shouted Sprx, she nodded. "I'm coming up there to get you!" he turned to the others. "Cover me, guys. Make sure bone bag doesn't try anything,"

Skeleton King watched as Sprx flew up to the cage while the others stood ready to defend if SK thought of attacking. Sprx grabbed hold of the bars and tried pulling them out. Violet sat in the cage with her arms folded.

"Like that'll work," she said. "Try your magnets, you'll find it makes life a lot easier,"

Sprx stared at her for a minute. "Shut up," he said, before flying back, was about to use his Magna Tingler Blast until a purple shot came out of nowhere and hit his side. The monkeys and Chiro, who were still on the ground looked around in confusion. "Hey! What happened to watching my back?" snapped Sprx.

"That wasn't Skeleton King!" cried Nova, looking around frantically for the source.

Gibson was staring around, shaking his head. "This can't be possible…" he muttered, and then his eyes set on skeleton King. He frowned and then a dawning expression crossed his face. "Wait… Violet! Use those heat sensors of yours and take a look at Skeleton King and Mandarin! Tell me if they're giving off any radiation!"

Violet nodded and her eyes glowed yellow. She looked to the throne and saw nothing, no heat radiation, or anything. "Gibson! I though SK and Mandarin were oddballs before, but they have no body heat!"

"That's it!" cried Gibson, whirling around and looking in all possible directions. "It's a mirror illusion, Skeleton King's…he's…"

"Over there! I see him!" said Violet, pointing to Antauri's right.

There was a repeating shot from that point, knocking each and every monkey team member to the ground. Skeleton King and Mandarin stepped out from the shadows and smiled at the successfulness of their plan.

"Oh very clever trick," said Gibson weakly, trying hard to get back up again, but collasped from the pain the beam had inflicted.

Violet watched from the cage in horror, none of her comrades were moving and that to her was a very bad thing. Was this the end of the Hyper Force?

Astral: AND I'm going to stop it there, man oh man, what was I thinking? I beat the crap out of not 1, not 2, but 6 characters!

Violet: (looks up from reading the chapter) holy Shuggazoom!

Astral: BUT! There is another chapter to go! R&R and no flames!


	6. New Found Ability

Violet Eyes

Did you miss me? Ok, I'm really sorry I haven't reviewed in a while but I was on holiday, Glastonbury fest. And stone henge, great! No computer or anything, torturous… evil lumps of rock…

**Disclaimer:** no! Evil disclaimer! Reviews!

Beastfire: heh, um…(is very embarrassed) I thought it might be cancer or something… I'm dumb aren't I? Yes, thought so (hits head on keyboard and it falls to bits) nooo!

Violet: Ivy, what was the wedgie for? hehe,

S.S: Astral: hehe, now Jade; let's keep the chasing to a minimum…(Jade comes after me) ahh!

Violet: ha! And I think it was Novafangirl, who had a sib for Sprx. Don't worry Infra, I'll beat Sprx up later (gets a glare from Me) heh, heh, or not? (The new bunny is cool! Lol)

NavyNinja Beach: don't worry about it, and your new name is cool! Me being on holiday too, but outside camping in a field in a thunderstorm, nastiness, the weather couldn't make its mind up, either smothering hot or raining.

DayDreamer9: Violet: (having overconfidence) you _right_! I _can_ do it! (Marches forward but trips over her own feet, bumps into Gibson, he drops the chemicals in his hand and the whole place goes up in a bang. Now the entire monkey team's faces are black bright) cough owie…!

WF: Astral: lol cliffys are _evil_! But fun! And we'd love to come to your wedding Ichigo! When is it?

4Evermonkeyfan: Violet: (big grin appears on her face) why Adriana! _You_ like Antauri? Cool! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and no, us monkeys don't go down so easily!

Chapter 6: New Found Ability

Violet looked around at the throne room. The other monkeys were beaten, lying on the floor, mostly unconscious. Chiro was trying to stand up, balancing on the one knee that was holding up better. Violet heard Skeleton King laugh and shivered. Not with fear, but with anger.

Mandarin stepped up to the others, gazing at them. He held up Antauri's head, then dropped it and poor Antauri hit his head on the floor. Violet turned around at the sound, activated her gun and aimed it at him.

"You keep away from them!" she shouted. A nasty smile curled around Skeleton King's mouth. He lifted his hand, also lifting Violet with his telekinesis and took her out of the cage.

"What do you have left to fight for, Ultraviolet?" he asked. "The Monkey Team is no more, and you are soon to be too…"

"Oh yeah?" came a voice, Mandarin, SK and Violet all turned to see the rest of the team trying to stand again, struggling, but succeeding. SK dropped Violet and faced his enemies. Otto got his saws out and glared up, the rest followed suit. "Think again Skeleton King!"

"Nobody takes us down so easily!" shouted Chiro confidently.

"And it'll take more than a sack of bones to do that too!" said Sprx.

Violet grinned and looked back at Skeleton King, who looked dumbstruck. He scowled deeply, with a look of utter disgust for the Hyper Force. "You filthy, persistent fools!" he growled.

The Monkey Team glared but stood their grounds in front of the towering skeleton. It seemed like an eternity until SK decided to strike. (I'm no good at fight scenes so bare with me!)

He made to hit Gibson, but the blue monkey jumped, avoiding being sliced in half and ran up Skeleton Kings arm. Once reaching a good vantage point, he shouted and aimed his drills at the overlords face. "Robovac Drills!" he shouted, scratching SK.

The skeleton glared at him and tried to go for Nova. "I don't think so!" she said with a growl, thumping his clawed hand out of the way. SK resorted to Sprx, who hit him in the side of the head with "Manga Tingler Blast!"

Mandarin was making his escape, but Antauri jumped down in front of him, blocking his path. They both glared at each other. (A/N: now I don't know if anyone else has, but has anyone noticed that Mandarin and Antauri have a sort of rivalry? I have. Tell me in reviews if you've noticed too)

"Challenging me Antauri?" hissed Mandarin, his eyes narrowing and a slight smirk slipping across his face. "You really are the fool I always took you for!"

"A fool is one who overestimates himself, betrays his friends," said Antauri as the two circled each other. "I am no fool! And if I have to prove that in battle, then so be it!"

Mandarin's ugly face coiled into a horrible grin and he jumped forward, ready to strike. Antauri did an impressive back flip to dodge it, kicking Mandarin as he jumped back. "Claw Disruptor!" he shouted, jumping back and scratching Mandarin across the chest.

Antauri, being the honest fighter he was, gave the ex-leader time to recuperate. Mandarin was wailing, then when he'd pulled himself together and growled at the second in command, he whipped at him with his holographic tail thing but Antauri didn't dodge it as easily, and fell to the ground with a thud (sorry Jade). Mandarin tried to strike again, but something whizzed in front of him and threw him back.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" shouted Nova as she went on the war march for Mandarin. Violet pulled Antauri out of the line of fire by his tail and the battle went on.

Chiro hit the Skeleton King for the last time and the overlord keeled over, exhausted. The Hyper Force stood down and waited. SK snarled at them. "Mandarin…" he growled. "Attack…them…"

Mandarin was smart enough to see he was outnumbered seven to one. He didn't want to get near the Monkey Team and provoke more pain for himself, Otto's saws were whirling menacingly and Violet and Nova seemed ready to take down anyone who got in their way. Sprx gave Mandarin an uncharacteristic sneer.

"Go on, I dare you Mandarin, hit us!" he said, Mandarin shook his head and made to run for it. Sprx grinned. "Was it something I said?"

Violet sighed, aimed her gun, "static launch…" she yawned, shooting him in the rear and making him speed up. He ran from the throne room wailing and shouting insults at the pink monkey.

"Bulls-eye!" laughed Otto

Nova was grinning ear to ear. "Nice shot," she said. Violet smiled.

"It was nothing," she said, and then looked around. "Guess we're cleared up here,"

"What about Skeleton King?" asked Chiro.

"What? He's a whimp, we got better things to do!" said Nova, dragging Chiro along by his sleeve.

SK's pride was badly bruised. He stood up, his staff raised. "So I'm a whimp am I?" he questioned with a growl.

"yep, you guessed it!" shouted Violet over her shoulder.

SK was shaking with anger. "I…will…not be…defeated!" he muttered. Holding out his staff, shooting at them. They weren't quick enough, and Sprx, Gibson and Violet were shot.

Gibson glared back, nursing his arm. His condition was better than Sprx's, who'd taken it in the side and Violet had managed to avoid being hit directly in the face. She clutched her cheek as Nova ran over to Sprx (who was playing the dying swan).

"Sprx! Are you ok?" she asked, panicking a little. Sprx had his eyes closed (no he's not dead!) he smiled and reached out his hand.

"Nova? Is that you?" he asked, melodramatically.

"Quit fooling around!" she snapped, slapping him.

"Ouch, gee never knew you cared!" he mumbled, opening his eyes and rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he tried to sit up but winced and laid back again.

"I think I've had enough of this," said Gibson. "Shot in the back twice in one hour, it's a new record!"

"Then I've got something you'll all love…" said Violet. "Or something you might hate, it could kill me…" she added as an after thought.

Otto looked up in a half glare that didn't match his face. "Kill you? Have you got completely crazy?" he asked. Violet shook her head, and then ducked as Skeleton King tried to attack them with his sceptre. The Monkey Team split up and carried on discussing while Chiro tried to hold SK off for a while.

"What's your plan Violet?" he asked.

"Well," she started, jumping out of the way of SK's foot as Chiro knocked him back. "I'll charge up an attack, then you guys give a quarter of you power primate, it'll take him down, hopefully for good…"

The monkey Team, though struggling to comply with such an awful burden, charged up while Violet jumped up into the air, her eyes glowing yellow and red. "Alright now guys!" she called. With massive amounts of reluctance, they pooled the power primate into her attack, creating a massive ball of energy. Violet held it above her head and looked down on Skeleton King. "Say goodnight SK!" she called. "INFRARED MIRAGE!"

There was a massive explosion as the radioactive ball hit Skeleton King, but nobody saw anymore as a blinding light filled the room. Antauri gasped as a figure appeared before him. He squinted through the light and saw it was walking towards him. He stepped back. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You forget that easily?" it asked. Violet's voice.

"No I don't," he said softly. "What exactly are you doing Violet?"

"I'm making sure SK never comes back, I probably wont either," she said.

"No Violet, you can't!" he said.

"I'm just here to say goodbye," she sighed. "See you and the others around I guess," she turned and walked away.

"No!" he said, making to run forwards but the white light changed to red as she disappeared, then there was another explosion and Antauri had to cover his ears and close his eyes.

When the light cleared away, Skeleton King was nowhere in sight. The hyper force opened their eyes and saw in the centre of the room… … … (Ha! Not gonna tell you!)

Later that night, the monkey team sat in the main room, waiting for Gibson to come out of the med bay. Chiro was visibly upset and Nova was staring at the floor. All were silent, until Sprx once again broke the silence.

"So…is she ok?" he asked, referring to Violet, who was the one in the med bay.

"Dunno…" muttered Otto, just like the last time Sprx had asked. The red monkey sighed and looked around at his teammates.

"What time is it?" he asked. Nova shifted irritably.

"Five minutes since the last time you asked, shut up!" she scolded. Sprx huffed again and then looked around, only to see Gibson walking out of the med bay. Antauri, who had been silent the whole time, got up instantly.

"Gibson what news?" he asked quickly. Gibson smiled warmly.

"Well you'll be glad to hear she's going to be fine," he said, the entire robot suddenly brightened considerably. "But she's very tired so you'll have to wait to see her,"

"Well stuff that!" cried Nova, running past Gibson, followed by the others and spinning the blue monkey around.

After getting stuck in the door for several moments, the team fell in and Violet, who was laid down in a bed, raised her head weakly off the pillows. "Guys…?" she questioned. "What are you doing?"

The team scrambled to their feet quickly with big grins on their faces. "Come to see how you are!" said Chiro.

"Yeah," added Otto, taking a seat along with the other monkeys. "So are you feeling ok now? Err…Violet?"

It just so happened that Violet had fallen to sleep and was now snoring slightly into her pillow. The others sweatdropped. "VIOLET!" they all said in unison, waking her back up.

"What? What? I'm up already!" she said quickly, the monkeys and Chiro either sighed or rolled their eyes.

Antauri looked up with quite a serious expression on his face. "Now lets get something straight Violet, what you did almost killed you," he said, his arms folded. "Now brave attempt to stop Skeleton King or not, that was incredibly unwise,"

"So what?" asked Violet moodily, "worked didn't it? Gibson filled me in, SK's gone now,"

"Yes, and you almost were too," he argued, though not raising his voice, Violet's eyes shifted away from everyone with guilt.

"Ok, sorry if I worried you," she muttered.

"It's quite alright," said Antauri resting back into his chair. "One more thing, I've never seen that attack before, what was it? Infrared-?"

"Mirage, Infrared Mirage," she said. "And none of you would know about it, it's new, but I'll never use it again, it kills people, it almost killed me too," she put her head in her hands. "A killing technique, and I used it on SK, I'm just as bad as him,"

Nova looked up. "Your nothing like him, don't even begin to compare yourself to that monster!" she said. Violet nodded, though didn't look back at her teammates.

Antauri smiled weakly at her. "I think you should get some rest Violet," he said.

"Yes, but you'll have to stay in here tonight, you still need to recover!" said Gibson.

She smiled and pulled the covers around her. "Yeah, I could go for some sleep," she said, grabbing an old knitted monkey plushie that was lying next to her.

The monkeys and Chiro smiled as they walked from the room. Chiro was last out and he turned back to Violet. "Night UV, and welcome back to the team!" he said. Violet smiled and gave him thumbs up as he switched the light off and left, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room as she fell to sleep.

Astral: right, that was the last chapter, and probably the longest, again I'm sorry for not updating in two weeks!

Violet: they heard you the first time!

Astral: I know, reviews pretty please, my next story (if only a friend at school would cooperate and let me lend his character, _damn_ him!) should be up in about a week or so, depending on how much spare time I have, ah well, I'm off to the dentist now to get bloody _braces_! (Sobs uncontrollably) oh by the way, Beastfire, is it still ok if I borrow Ivy?


End file.
